moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who - Series 2 Extras
This article lists the various minor character deaths that occur in the 2006 series of Doctor Who. Special: The Christmas Invasion This episode is set in London on Earth during Christmas 2006. *Rose and Mickey get attacked in the street by what appears to be a Christmas brass band, brandishing trumpets and other instruments that shoot fire. One of these Santa robots shoots down a Christmas tree that topples over on top of it, crushing it. *After fighting and defeating the Sycorax Leader, the Doctor forbids the Sycorax from ever returning to Earth. As the Sycorax ship leaves the planet, however, Prime Minister Harriet Jones contacts the Torchwood Institute and tells them to fire on the ship. A massive energy weapon salvaged from alien tech is fired and destroys the fleeing Sycorax craft. Episode 1: New Earth This episode takes place in the year 5000000023 on the planet of New Earth, in the New New York Hospital. This episode also sees the return of Lady Cassandra and the Face of Boe who both appeared in the Series 1 episode "The End of the World". *The Sisters of Plenitude have secretly been conducting unethical experiments on force-grown clones, infecting them with every known disease in the universe in order to produce cures for said diseases. The infected are not supposed to be sentient, but the Sisters discover one inside its sterile booth crying out for help. Matron Casp heartlessly ignores the pleas of this "patient" and orders him to be incinerated. *Cassandra administers a huge shot of adrenaline to several plague carriers and releases them from their chambers. Having developed sentience, one of the clones forcefully disables the machinery and releases all of the carriers on the intensive care level of the hospital. He does this by thrusting his arm into an exposed circuit hatch, electrocuting himself in the process. *The Flesh start to overrun the hospital and one woman trying to escape is grabbed by one of the clones and infected with all of their diseases. Episode 2: Tooth and Claw This episode takes place in Scotland, 1879. *The chief steward of the Torchwood Estate (played by Ron Donachie) is killed after the Werewolf grabs him from out of a window and pulls him out of sight, likely devouring him. *Several of Queen Victoria's guards are ripped apart by the Werewolf. The grisly details are not shown on-screen. *'Captain Reynolds' - Played by Jamie Sives. The captain of Queen Victoria's guard, he sacrifices himself to the Werewolf to buy the queen and the Doctor time to escape. Episode 3: School Reunion This episode is set in London in 2007. This story also reintroduces two of the Doctor's classic companions: Sarah Jane Smith and the robot dog K-9. *At Deffry Vale High School, a girl is sent to the Headmaster's office complaining of being ill. She cannot go home as she lives in an orphanage, and so Mr. Finch invites her into his office. Behind the closed door, Finch transforms into his Krillitane form and eats the girl alive. *Off-screen, a school dinner lady who got splashed with what looks to be cooking oil dies when she bursts into flames. *The following day, the Krillitanes initiate their master plan. Before they get started, Mr. Finch invites all members of the school staff to the staff room where the Krillitanes devour all of the human staff. *After the Doctor and the school children all get out of the school, K-9 fires his laser at a stack of barrels containing Krillitane oil. The explosion destroys the school, killing all of the Krillitane but K-9 is destroyed as well. Episode 4: Girl In The Fireplace This episode is set between 18th century France and a spaceship in the 51st century. *Throughout the episode, a pair of clockwork androids make regular incursions to 18th century Versailles, France. Their mission is to take the brain of Madame de Pompadour and use it as their ship's new computer core, but they require her brain to be of a certain maturation before they can take it. Previously, the droids had been repairing their disabled ship by murdering the human crew and harvesting their organs as replacement parts. Episode 5: Rise of the Cybermen This episode is set in London 2007, but in a parallel Earth different to the Earth that the Doctor's companions come from. This episode also marks the return of one of the Doctor's greatest foes: the Cybermen. *Rose tells the Doctor that Mickey was brought up by his grandmother until she died after falling down the stairs. In this parallel world, Mickey's grandmother is still alive. *For months, homeless people have been disappearing off the streets of London. This is the work of the international mega-corporation Cybus Industries, who are responsible for creating this parallel universe's own version of the Cybermen. Several homeless are taken to the Cybus factory in Battersea and implanted with Ear-Pods that subject them to mind control. Under the influence of these devices, the impoverished citizens march into the cyber-conversion machines where their bodies are carved up and their brains are implanted inside Cyberman bodies. The gory details aren't shown, though the subjects' screams echo through the factory hallways even as Mr. Crane tries to cover the noise with The Lion Sleeps Tonight ''by Tight Fit. *The Cybermen are deployed and they crash Jackie Tyler's birthday party, breaking into the Tyler mansion and slaughtering the guests with their electrical grip. *The President of Great Britain (portrayed by Don Warrington) is the first victim of the Cybermen when they break into the Tyler residence. John Lumic had originally pitched his Cyber-plan to the President at a meeting and the President had denounced the plan as unethical, obscene and outright insane. Naturally, the President refused to be "upgraded" when the Cybermen demanded it so, and so they "deleted" him first. Episode 6: Age of Steel This episode continues the events of ''"Rise of the Cybermen". *Using a spare TARDIS power cell charged up by his own life force, the Doctor fires a burst of energy that disintegrates five of the Cybermen surrounding him, Rose and the Preachers. *John Lumic begins his domination of Great Britain by broadcasting a mind-control signal to the Ear Pods worn by all of London's citizens. The brainwashed populace all head for the Cybus factory in Battersea where they will be converted into Cybermen. *While Rose and Pete are inside the Cyber factory, the tannoy announces that over 6500 subjects have been converted into Cybermen. *A Cyberman attacks the Doctor and Mrs. Moore inside the factory, but Mrs. Moore disables it with an electromagnetic bomb. The device doesn't kill the Cyberman but it does damage its emotional inhibitor, restoring the Cyberman's self-awareness. The disabled Cyberman states that its name was Sally and that she was getting married to a man called Gareth. Sally complains that she feels cold and a sorrowful Doctor relieves Sally of her suffering by deactivating her completely. *What was thought to be a Cyberman without a brain suddenly comes to life and attacks Mickey and Jake aboard Lumic's docked airship. Mickey lures the robot toward him and ducks out the way, letting the Cyberman plunge its fist into an open circuitry panel. The Cyberman is electrocuted and its blunder also results in the deactivation of the Ear Pod control signal, releasing the brainwashed London citizens from their trance and allowing them to flee from the factory before they are upgraded. *Mickey hacks into the Cybus mainframe and sends a message to Rose's phone containing the cancellation code for the Cybermen's emotional inhibitors. The Doctor then plugs the phone into a console in Cyber Control which uploads the code, cancelling out the inhibitors and driving the Cybermen insane, causing them all to overload and explode. Episode 8: The Impossible Planet In this episode, the TARDIS lands on a mysterious, barren and unnamed planet in the 42nd century within a Human Empire sanctuary base. The planet, against all scientific possibility, floats in geosynchronous orbit around a black hole. *The Ood - a slave race serving on the Sanctuary Base - are possessed by an entity calling itself "The Beast". Under its direction, one of the Ood uses its communication globe as a weapon, delivering some kind of neural shock to a security guard. Episode 9: The Satan Pit This episode continues the events of "The Impossible Planet". *Rose and Jefferson are cornered by three possessed Ood, but Jefferson shoots them dead with an automatic rifle. The Ood are not shown on-screen as they are killed. *Another member of the base staff is killed by an Ood's comm interface, recieving a fatal shock to her brain. *Through the Ood, the Beast addresses the Doctor and the others. During this exchange, it mentions that Rose will soon die in battle, foreshadowing events yet to come. *Danny, Jefferson, Toby and Rose crawl through the base's service ducts to reach Ood Habitation, but the Ood pursue them. Jefferson expends his remaining ammunition and kills an unknown number of Ood, though only one Ood corpse is shown on-screen. *Jefferson is cut off from the other survivors with no chance of escape. He requests that Zach accelerate the oxygen removal from his section of the duct network, preferring to suffocate than let the Ood take him. When the oxygen is depleted, it is presumed that the Ood in the tunnel also die along with Jefferson. *In Ood Habitation, Danny activates a telepathic flare that shuts down the Ood's brain activity. This doesn't necessarily kill them, but renders them inert so that the Beast can no longer control them. *The Doctor smashes the enchanted urns binding the Beast, causing the demon's body to burn and the gravity funnel surrounding the planet to collapse. As a result, the planet breaks apart and is destroyed. The Doctor finds the TARDIS at the bottom of the Pit and is able to escape, saving Ida Scott as well. As for the Ood, they all perish when Krop Tor is consumed by the black hole. Episode 12: Army of Ghosts This episode takes place in 2007 in London and finally introduces the organization known as Torchwood, which has been alluded to throughout Series 2. *'Grandad Prentice' - Rose Tyler's grandfather and Jackie Tylier's father. He had died from a heart attack back in 1997 but Jackie claims to Rose he has come back as a ghost. Rose and the Doctor witness a ghostly apparition appear in the flat and soon learn that similar "ghosts" have been appearing all over the world. *'Adeola Oshodi' - A Torchwood technician portrayed by Freema Agyeman. She was finding a place to make a romantic liaison with a co-worker when she was seized by a Cyberman hiding in an out-of-bounds area. Adeola was converted, though her augmentation was all internal. Her earpiece comm devices were connected to her brain and she was turned into a mindless slave, aiding in the Cybermen's crossing from their world to ours. The Doctor would later deactivate the earpieces, killing Adeola definitively. *'Gareth Evans' - A Torchwood technician portrayed by Hadley Fraser. He and Adeola tried to skive off from work to have a "snog", but along with Adeola, he was captured and converted by the Cybermen. He was later deactivated when the Doctor overloaded the earpieces plugged into his brain. *'Matthew Crane' - A Torchwood technician played by Oliver Mellor. He was lured by the cyber-enslaved Adeola to the work area where the Cybermen advance guard were hiding and he too was converted in the same manner as her. He died when the Doctor overloaded the control device in his brain. *Despite the Doctor convincing Yvonne to cancel the Ghost Shift, the shift goes ahead. The technicians under the Cybermen's control keep the shift phase going which continues even after the Doctor shuts down the enslaved technicians. The dimensional breach is widened and the "ghosts" that have been appearing across the Earth push their way through into the world. All of the ghosts are Cybermen. *The Cybermen march into the control centre of Torchwood One and shoot two scientists. *'Alistair Appleton' - A BBC television presenter (portrayed by himself). He presented the program Ghost Watch until the Cybermen forced their way completely into this world. One Cyberman appeared in the studio and killed Appleton. *The Sphere down in the lower levels of Torchwood One, unrecognizable by any scanning equipment on Earth, suddenly begins exhibiting signs of weight and mass, emanating an electromagnetic field. The Doctor recognised it as a Void ship, a craft that can travel in the nothingness between parallel dimensions, but doesn't believe that the Cybermen are capable of building a Void ship. The Cyber-Leader admits that the Cybermen merely followed in the Sphere's wake and do not know of its origin. Down in the Sphere chamber, the vessel opens to reveal an even deadlier threat than the Cybermen: Daleks. Episode 13: Doomsday This episode continues where "Army of Ghosts" left off. *A battle takes place between the Cybermen and the British Army on Westminster Bridge, with the Cybermen having a distinct advantage as they are bulletproof and armed with lasers. One soldier is seen being blasted by laser fire and a Cyberman is blown to pieces by a bazooka. *Two Cybermen head down to the Sphere Chamber and encounter Dalek Thay in the corridor. The two alien parties attempt to force each other to identify themselves (with the Cybermen winning this particular argument) and then the Cybermen propose that the Daleks and they join forces to conquer the universe together. Dalek Thay rejects the proposal and shoots the Cybermen dead. *With war declared against them by the Daleks, the Cybermen start emergency conversion of Torchwood's personnel. Jackie and Yvonne are taken to the cyber-conversion facility and they witness another Torchwood agent being forcefully upgraded. As before, the details of the conversion are not displayed in full; all that is seen are sparks flying from behind a plastic curtain as the unfortunate victim screams in terror and agony. *Jake Simmonds, who previously appeared in "Rise of the Cybermen/Age of Steel", suddenly appears in Torchwood One along with several Preachers armed with advanced weapons that fire arcs of electricity, destroying two Cybermen guards and the Cyber-Leader. *The Doctor forges a temporary truce with the Cybermen to stop the Daleks, leading several of them down to the Sphere Chamber and forcing it open. In the ensuing skirmish, the Daleks suffer little to no damage whereas all of the Cybermen are exterminated. *Jackie runs into a pair of Cybermen in a corridor, but is saved by the sudden arrival of Peter Tyler, her husband from a parallel world, who shoots the Cybermen in the back with his lightning gun. *The Cult of Skaro burst into the Torchwood storage area to find Torchwood guards standing alongside the Cybermen to stop them. As the firefight erupts, one Cyberman on the floor is gunned down followed by another one on a walkway in the background. *Two more Cybermen are exterminated by Dalek fire. The body of a Torchwood guard is seen being dragged away by his comrades. *Dalek Sec emerges from Torchwood Tower with the Genesis Ark, a mysterious capsule of Time Lord origin. The capsule opens and releases millions of Daleks which had been taken prisoner during the Time War. Taking command of the Dalek army, Sec orders them to exterminate the Cybermen and the human race. The ensuing battle is decidedly one-sided as the Daleks appear to be completely immune to all the Cybermen's weaponry. *Very little of the Battle of Canary Wharf is seen. As the battle begins, two Cybermen and one human bystander are killed by a hail of Dalek fire. *The few remaining Cybermen in Torchwood Tower head for the Breach Room, hoping to return to Pete's World. However, one Cybermen, speaking in the voice of Yvonne Hartman, stops them on the stairs and fires on them with a lightning gun. *The Doctor finds a way to reverse the ghost shift which will pull back everything saturated with Void particulants, namely the Cybermen and the Daleks. The Doctor succeeds in sending both alien armies to the Void, but Rose, Mickey and Jackie are forced to go with Pete back to his world before the breach is sealed forever. *All of the Daleks are banished to the Void, except for Dalek Sec and the other members of the Cult of Skaro who escape via emergency temporal shift, warping to another point in time. *In the episode "The Satan Pit", the Beast foretold that Rose would die in battle. This prophecy comes true, but not quite in a literal sense. Rose survives the Battle of Canary Wharf but finds herself stuck in Pete's World, unable to return. Back on her world, Rose is declared officially dead along with a list of confirmed deaths during the battle. Category:TV Deaths Category:Extras Category:Doctor Who